mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Yokohama Disturbance Chapter (I)
__FORCETOC__ Chapter 1 Inspector Chiba Toshikazu and his partner Inagaki engage a group of illegal aliens of an unknown nationality attempting to enter the city at Yokohama Wharf. After suppressing them and disabling their vessel, Inspector Chiba rushed aboard to find the ship empty. After inspection, it appeared the illegal aliens had escaped through the bottom flooding it in the process. ♢♢♢ The 16 illegal aliens that escaped are greeted by Mr. Zhou, who provides them with clean clothes and food. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya and company meet in the cafeteria for lunch. Miyuki, Honoka and Shizuku arrive late due to Student Council work which worries Honoka, because she feels that being late is her fault. The group tries to comfort Honoka telling her that she just needs experience and she'll grow more accustomed to the work. WIth the installation of the new Student Council, Miyuki is promoted to Vice-President with Honoka replacing her as Secretary, Asuza as President and Isori as Accountant. Asuza tried to offer Tatsuya the role as Vice-President, but he turned her down. Kanon, the new Chairperson of the Public Moral Committee also tried to prevent Tatsuya from leaving the PMC, saying that he too vital a member to the committee. Eventually, they compromise without Tatsuya's consent that he will transfer to the role of VP later in the year. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya researches alchemical documents regarding the Philosopher's Stone in order to discover a catalyst that can store Magic Sequences. He hopes to use this catalyst to develop a way to maintain Gravity-Control Magic without the continued presence of a magician. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya is invited to represent First High in the National High School Magic Theory Thesis Competition by Suzune Ichihara. Ichihara tells Tatsuya that he was the most suitable candidate because she knew the objective of his personal reserach which happened to be the topic of their thesis. She continues to tell him that her topic is the 'possibility of developing a Gravity Control-Type Magic thermonuclear fusion reactor'. Under the guidance of Professor Tsuzura, the team now consists of Ichihara as the writer and Isori and Tatsuya as assistants. After he accepts they discuss the schedule and constraints of the competition. Chapter 2 Tatsuya and company meet up at one of the cafes they frequently visit and discuss his invitation into the team for the National Thesis Competition. After a short conversation on Tatsuya's status of being a genius, Tatsuya explains his role on the team and the topic of the thesis. Most of his friends are impressed and concerned that they are taking on the challenge of one of the Three Great Puzzles. ♢♢♢ The siblings confront thier step-mother Shiba Sayuri when they return him after their meeting at the cafe. Sayuri requests Tatsuya's assistance down at the FLT labs which would also require him to drop out of FIrst High. He flat out refuses claiming that he has done plenty to benefit the company and needs to act as Miyuki's Guardian. After failing to recuit him, Sayuri asks him to at least analyze and duplicate a rare Magatama class relic. Tatsuya claims it may not be possible, but proposes to analyze it at either the R&D Third Division lab or at his house. After this proposal, Sayuri storms out of the house. Tatsuya decided to follow her since he fears that danger may befall her as she is carrying a very valuable specimen, one which interest Tatsuya due to its possible Magic Storage abilities. ♢♢♢ Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Category:Light Novel Category:Yokohama Disturbance Arc Category:Releases